


Don't Break Keys - Chastity Device

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Dan and Phil bought a chastity device to spice up their (already quite kinky) sex life. And, well, Phil’s clumsiness isn’t always convenient, is it?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 6





	Don't Break Keys - Chastity Device

“Dan! It’s arrived!” Phil yelled into their house, parcel in hand.

Dan’s footsteps could be heard as he came down the stairs, eyes going straight to the box. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked, excitement in his voice. Phil nodded, going up the stairs to kiss Dan and lead him to the bathroom.

Dan waited patiently on the toilet lid while Phil opened up the package. Inside, was a ridiculously expensive chastity cage. Phil took it out to examine the device, seeming happy with it. They’d custom ordered one so it’d fit Dan just right, the only downside being they had to wait longer for it to arrive and had to pay a little - okay, a lot - more.

Phil quickly washed and dried it even though the company insisted they were always sterile. He turned around to see his boyfriend, legs crossed and a hand pressed to his crotch.

“Baby, you haven’t gotten hard, have you?” Phil asked despite the answer being obvious.

Dan whimpered, “I’m sorry. I-I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s okay, baby. You just need to become soft again. It would have been easier if you never got hard to begin with but oh well. Come on now, make your dick soft for Daddy.”

Dan wanted to glare at his husband for using his daddy kink against him but restrained himself. His daddy would not be happy in the slightest if Dan retaliated. Instead, he focussed on letting his cock go soft again, whimpering as it slowly became flaccid.

“There we go, good boy.” His dick twitched again at the praise but he forced it to remain soft.

Phil slowly removed Dan’s pants and boxers, and spread his legs slightly. Dan’s face contorted as he concentrated on being a good boy for Phil, he didn’t want to get a punishment.

“Ready?”

“Phil, please,” Dan whined, desperate for the cage so he could stop focusing on his dick’s flaccid state.

Seconds later, Dan jumped as the cold metal touched his heated cock. It slid on and fitted perfectly as they’d expected from a custom order. He twisted the lock so the cage was firmly against Dan’s crotch, metal bars surrounding his cock and balls.

Phil secretly pulled out his addition to the order. Dan didn’t know about the buttplug that connected up to the cage. “Come on baby,” Phil said, helping Dan to stand up. He turned Dan around quickly and pushed the small buttplug into him, knowing he’d already be stretched enough.

“Phil, what the-”

“It’s my little addition. You don’t mind, do you love?”

“No,” Dan moaned. Phil took that as consent and attached the straps to the cage, two going around his hips and one through his legs to keep it in place.

“Come on, let’s go to the bedroom,” Phil suggested, pulling Dan’s pliant body with him. He pushed Dan onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing and sucking at his neck.

“Phil!” Dan whined, hips thrusting up as he tried to get some friction.

“You are to call me Daddy tonight. Unless Daddy is in the sentence, I don’t want to hear from you, got it?” Phil ordered, slipping deeper into his dom headspace. He could tell Dan was in subspace, it was as clear as anything, especially to Phil.

“Yes Daddy,” Dan moaned, hips continuing to buck up.

Minutes later, Phil had Dan begging and moaning like a porn star. “Daddy, please. Can’t- please, need- hard-, please Daddy.” He wasn’t forming coherent sentences but Phil had been with him enough times to know exactly what he was asking - begging - for.

“Okay, love. I’ll let you get hard. Then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand up. Does that sound nice baby?”

Dan nodded frantically, strings of “yes”, “please” and “Daddy” coming from his mouth in tandem. He couldn’t comprehend the words Phil said, “I can’t find the key.” He was too far gone to hold any form of conversation. He just continued whining and begging Phil to stop playing.

After a few minutes of being completely untouched, he began to come to his senses. He saw Phil looking around, clearly unable to find the key. Eventually, Dan got fed up of Phil’s games. “Phil, just get the fucking key so we can continue,” he’d said, anger somewhat playful, somewhat serious.

“I’m serious, I can’t find it!”

Dan was seriously beginning to get pissed. His cock was starting to strain less against the cage but honestly, he was just annoyed at his husband giving him blue balls.

“For fuck’s sake, Phil. When you want to be less of an asshole and want to continue our fun, I’ll be in the lounge,” Dan said, lifting himself from the bed and grabbing a robe to wrap himself in.

An hour later, Dan was settled on the couch, watching a movie, having mostly forgotten about Phil’s little stunt. “Dan, I found the key,” Phil said, entering the lounge. Dan’s cock twitched in interest since he hadn’t even gotten hard last time, let alone been able to cum. However, Phil’s face said there was something else to the story. Dan has guessed correctly when Phil showed him the key. Bent. The fucking key was  _ bent _ ! They’d only had it for one and a half hours and Phil has already broken it! Dan was equally amused as he was annoyed.

“Please Phil, tell me you’re joking,” Dan said deadpan. There was no fucking joking if he had to wear this contraption for however long it took to get a key replaced.

“I don’t know what happened,” Phil squeaked in defence.

“So you’re telling me, I have to wear this thing until we can get a replacement?” Dan’s voice dripped with venom. Though a part of him was a little excited, he was more outraged by his careless husband.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said, moving to sit next to Dan. He gently took his hand and rubbed it, causing all Dan’s anger to leave his body. “At least we’ll have an interesting week,” Phil joked and Dan, though still pissed, joined in a little.

“Go call someone now, Phil. The quicker we get this off, the quicker I’ll love you again.”

“You love me anyway,” Phil returned and Dan glared playfully, knowing there was no denying it.

~~~~

Put simply, the following week was agony for Dan. It was the same as every other week for the most part, just with the added attention from Phil. The older man wouldn’t stop touching Dan and turning him on at every chance he got and in all honesty, it was driving Dan positively insane. He just wanted to get hard, to be able to wank off in the shower like most mornings. To enjoy giving Phil blowjobs knowing that they’d be reciprocated.

And Phil, well, Phil had other plans. Dan was out getting groceries when the parcel arrived with the new key and, being the terrible (amazing) boyfriend he was, he shoved the box under the bed, hidden from Dan’s eyes.

Later that night, Dan was laying on their bed as Phil kissed him from above. He’d taken a lot of convincing but Phil had eventually made him plaint to his wishes. Dan was a good sub, always listening to his dom’s requests when in his headspace.

Phil quickly slipped a blindfold over Dan’s eyes, so the unlocking would be a complete surprise. He also added headphones so he was completely deprived and left only to feel Phil’s touch.

The key was lying beside Dan on the bed minutes later. Phil played with the younger man’s nipples, knowing they were incredibly sensitive, while he sucked on Dan’s neck.

Dan was begging under him, desperate to get hard and forgetting that the key “hadn’t arrived”. After a few more minutes of Dan’s suffering, Phil slipped the key into the lock and the casing came off.

Dan’s cock became hard within seconds and just when Phil went to touch it, only managing a light stroke, Dan came. He came a week and a half’s load of unallowed orgasms. His stomach was coated in white when he finally stopped spirting, his breathing heavy.

Phil took off the headphones and the mask seconds later, only to see Dan’s eyes closed. It wasn’t often he passed out during play but Phil let him rest and regain some energy.

After an hour or so, the boy awoke to Phil reading beside him. He looked around groggily, only half realising there was no metal surrounding his now-soft dick.

“Hey love,” Phil said, sliding a bookmark onto the page and kissing Dan’s forehead. “Let’s get you into the bath,” he said, standing from the bed and helping Dan up. He’d already wiped the cum away while Dan was out, but a bath was customary for them after any non-vanilla sex.

Phil joined Dan in the bath, wrapping his arms around Dan and keeping his back pressed firmly to his own chest. He washed Dan’s hair and soaped up his chest.

“When did the key arrive?” he asked. He didn’t sound annoyed but Phil guessed he was probably too exhausted to be argumentative.

“Earlier today; I didn’t want to make you wait too long.”

Dan hummed, “I’m keeping the key this time. That was torture, even if it was fucking hot to be controlled for that long.”

Phil chuckled, “Okay, but don’t be surprised if it breaks again. The past week has been bloody amazing.”

“I swear to god Phil, if you even touch-” Phil silenced Dan with a kiss. “God, you’re hot. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback/Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested in more —> fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
